BG-011B Build Burning Gundam
The BG-011B Build Burning Gundam is a mobile suit from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters Try. It is built by Sei Iori and piloted by Sekai Kamiki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Build Burning Gundam is a Gunpla designed for melee combat, its movement and mobility have been noted to be similar to that of GAT-X105B/ST Star Build Strike Gundam, and this is not surprising as it is built by Sei Iori who had used an earlier version of the suit in the 11th Gunpla Battle World Championship. Due to its combat specialization, Sekai Kamiki can use the Gunpla and perform his Jigen Haoh School's style of martial arts without any problem. When the Build Burning Gundam and its fighter are both in peak condition, fire effects created by Plavsky particles will burst out from its back. The light blue parts on its body can also glow orange during battle and the suit can manipulate fire effects. The Build Burning Gundam can be equipped with parts from SD-237 Winning Gundam to form a large fist known as 'Winning Knuckle', increasing the power of its punch. Armaments ;*Beam Spray Gun :A handheld beam weapon originally used by the RGM-79 GM. Sekai would use the beam spray gun for target practice in a team training exercise, but because of his weakness at long range combat he failed to hit any of his targets, he would then discard this weapon. ;*Winning Knuckle :A large hand formed from Winning Gundam's torso, it docks with the Build Burning's hand when in use and serves to increase the power of its punch. Special Attacks ;*'Jigen Haoh School: ' :A punch that is capable of stirring up the wind and scattering Plavsky Particles away from the playing field. ;*'Jigen Haoh School: ' :A jumping uppercut from Jigen Haoh School, even if the enemy unit is not in the direct path of the attack, it will be blown some distance away as long as it is nearby. ;*'Jigen Haoh School: ' :It is a forceful punch that produces a strong shock wave, easily rending the plastic off of a Gunpla and can send the enemy unit flying far away. ;*'Jigen Haoh School: ' :The Build Burning Gundam first boosts into the sky and then uses the speed its gains while free falling to increase the destructive power of its kick. ;*'Jigen Haoh School: ' :The Build Burning Gundam first spins and creates a twister capable of blocking missile attacks, then launches a kick at the target. If required, a follow-up kick is executed after the first. ;*'Jigen Haoh School: ' :The Build Burning Gundam rotates it right fist rapidly, scattering Plavsky particles away from the fist and punches the enemy. While the fist is grinding the enemy, a stream of Plavsky particles fly out from the epicenter of the attack. ;*'Jigen Haoh School: ' :The Build Burning Gundam punches the ground as it lands, generating a strong shockwave that blows nearby objects away. ;*'Jigen Haoh School: Senko Majutsu-Geri' :The Build Burning Gundam falls from the sky and lands a kick, it then uses its other leg to knee the enemy. History The Build Burning Gundam was originally built by Sei Iori for the 11th Gunpla Battle World Championship. After the Championship, he improved the suit into its current form, disguised it as a Dom, and hid it inside the Gunpla Battle World Championship trophy he won with Reiji. The Build Burning Gundam in its Dom disguise was later accidentally discovered by novice fighter Sekai Kamiki, when he was examining the trophy. He then used it to fight in a Gunpla battle against Plastic Model Club president Daiki Miyaga. After defeating Miyaga in battle, Sekai's Dom was sniped by Yuuma Kousaka's Lightning Gundam, who after several shots hits and apparently destroys the Dom. To everyone's surprise, the Build Burning Gundam emerges from the wreckage of the Dom and closes the distance against the Lightning Gundam using its superior mobility and defense. The Build Burning Gundam was heavily damaged during it's fight against Shimon, who was almost an equal match for Sekai, despite using a straight-assembled Destiny Gundam. However, as the model damage was set to B, the Gunpla did not sustain much actual damage. Trivia * The Build Burning Gundam appears to have a Mobile Fighter G Gundam theme to it, with its main design focus being on unarmed hand-to-hand combat and spectacular power attacks. Alongside, its Gunpla fighter is an apprentice martial artist of great skill and rebellious youth, similar to Domon Kasshu. ** Another similarity is both fought against a boxer-type opponent, Shimon Izuna and Chibodee Crocket respectively. * Despite having "Burning" in its name, director Shinya Wataba has confirmed that Build Burning Gundam has nothing to do with the GF13-017NJII God Gundam, whose name was changed to "Burning Gundam" in G Gundam's English dub. Outside the aforementioned Mobile Fighter theme, the Build Burning is a completely original unit. * Unlike standard mobile suits, the Build Burning Gundam uses Plavsky Particles as its propulsion. * The Build Burning Gundam's code "BG-11B" may be a reference to the fact that an earlier version of it was Sei Iori's entry in the 11th World Championship. * Although a standard martial arts move, the Build Burning Gundam's "Seiken-Zuki" may be a reference to Brave Leader Daimos' own "Seiken-Zuki", a striking uppercut used to split enemy machines in half. Daimos is also considered by some to be a spiritual predecessor to G Gundam, the show which serves as a basis to the Build Burning Gundam itself, as both shows focus on Gundams controlled with martial arts. Picture Gallery Build_Burning_Gundam_Boxart.jpg|High Grade Build Fighters 1/144 Build Burning Gundam box art. Build Burning Gundam Profile Pic.png Burning.jpg izDbUeDfFPCaf.jpg BG011B-1 GBFT-1.png|Build Burning Gundam's first appearance. BuildBurningGundam-2 GBFT-1.png BuildBurningGundam-3 GBFT-1.png Buildburninggundamfist.png Buildburninggundamfist2.png burningspraygun.jpg|Build Burning Gundam wielding a Beam Spray Gun. Ryusei Rasen-Ken.jpg winningknuckle.jpg|Build Burning Gundam with the Winning Knuckle. References External Links *BG-011B Build Burning Gundam on Gundam Build Fighters Try (Official Site)